And We're Home
by momoxtoshiro
Summary: "Sayaka was not sure where she was. She was never quite sure. But none of that mattered, because the only thing that did matter was she was no longer alone. Kyouko was here now, too." (Takes place after the series. Short, requested, fluff fic).


**This is one of several short fics I wrote on tumblr for whomever requested a specific couple. I don't know if I'm capable of doing characters from a show such as Madoka Magica any justice, but I hope you enjoy this very short story nonetheless. It's supposed to take place after the series, wherever Kyouko and Sayaka end up.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magica.**

* * *

And We're Home

Sayaka was not sure where she was.

She was never quite sure.

Sometimes it was just pure white nothingness, and sometimes random objects or sceneries would appear. Her clothes even changed from time to time based on the scenes, but nothing seemed to have any correlation.

But none of that mattered, because the only thing that _did_ matter was she was no longer alone.

Kyouko was here now, too.

Sayaka could remember being completely alone in this place for a period of time before the familiar, red-haired girl appeared before her suddenly not too many days ago.

Since then, they had stayed together always; no matter how the scenery altered itself, they could always find one another close by.

Eventually, the two realized that they could create any scene or objects they wanted, but only ones they had seen before. In this way, they managed to exist together peacefully and without asking too many unnecessary questions.

Presently, Sayaka was dressed in a light blue blouse and a black skirt, an outfit she remembered wearing when she was a bit younger.

She was standing behind the corner of a wall, as the scenery was presently that of a house. It was a vaguely familiar, almost nostalgic place, but Sayaka could not recall where she had seen it before.

Kyouko was on a bed in the room before her, lying on her back with a piece of strawberry Pocky in her mouth and holding a manga above her head. She was wearing a long, pink sundress or nightgown, something that Sayaka found extremely rare on Kyouko at first, but later realized look the most suitable on her.

"Oy." The familiar, sharp voice snapped Sayaka out of her reverie. "What're you doing skulking around? I know you're there, Sayaka. If you need something, just come in and ask." Her ruby gaze was penetrating, but also sparking with a hint of concern.

Sayaka sighed as she was found out and stepped around the corner. Kyouko closed the manga and tossed it aside, finishing off the stick of Pocky as she sat up.

"What's buggin' ya?" She asked; Sayaka's avoidance was child's play to her uncanny perceptiveness.

"N-Nothing really." Sayaka mumbled as she walked into the room that was filled with warm light.

"It ain't nothin'." Kyouko frowned as Sayaka stopped beside the bed. Kyouko scrutinized her for a moment before realizing it was not serious, so she cracked a smile. "Anything you need just ask." Kyouko presented a grin that flashed her white teeth, particularly her fanged canines.

"Kyouko?" With a quiet, reserved voice, Sayaka sat on the bed and kicked off her slippers as she faced the other girl. "Could you... sing for me?" She asked with a small blush.

Kyouko's grin widened. "Haha, I knew you were gonna say that." She mused. "Yer always so cute when yer embarrassed, ya know that?" Reaching forward, she ruffled Sayaka's hair. "C'mere." Kyouko motioned to the blankets and patted the spot beside her.

Sayaka smiled and laid down on her side as Kyouko gently wrapped her arms around her. Sayaka coyly did the same, closing her eyes are she nestled into Kyouko's chest.

Even though she was lying down, Kyouko sang wonderfully. Her voice was enchanting and it always brought Sayaka great comfort.

Sayaka could feel the vibrations in Kyouko's chest as she raised her voice elegantly, smoothly reaching even the toughest of notes with perfect ease.

Yet at the very end of her song, Sayaka heard a faint tremble in Kyouko's voice and opened her eyes to look up. Tears ran down both of Kyouko's cheeks, and Sayaka instantly became worried.

"W-What's wrong?" She asked frantically.

"Nah, nah." Kyouko sniffed. "It's nothin'. I dunno why this always happens..." She gave Sayaka a small, reassuring smile.

"It's not nothing..." Sayaka mumbled, hugging Kyouko tighter.

After a moment, Sayaka smiled back and gently released her embrace on Kyouko. She brushed her fingers lightly against the other girl's soft skin, wiping her tears as Kyouko sighed.

Another moment passed before, Kyouko took a deep breath as Sayaka wiped away her last tear.

Sayaka said nothing as she returned her arms to their original positions and nestled her face into Kyouko's chest.

Even though they both knew they were probably dead, Sayaka found great comfort that she could still hear Kyouko's heartbeat.

Kyouko hugged Sayaka back, sighing as she rested her chin upon the other girl's head, and she found solace in her warmth.

The two remained that way for a long while, for they knew time did not matter in this world; it could have been an eternity that they stayed in each other's arms.

"Hey, Kyouko?" Sayaka murmured as she looked up at the only other person in her world.

"Yeah?" Kyouko glanced down and their eyes met.

"Don't ever leave me." Sayaka hugged her tighter.

Kyouko smirked. "Of course not, dummy."

And they remained that way for what could have been another eternity, because this was the only place they could truly call home.

* * *

**A/N: If you haven't heard Kyouko and Sayaka's duet song "And I'm Home" I _highly_ suggest you do so (and look up the translation as well). It really is the most touching and beautiful song. **

**Please review!**


End file.
